


What Happens in The Throne Room...

by Usagiladyofmoon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Skinny Dipping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagiladyofmoon/pseuds/Usagiladyofmoon
Summary: {Self indulgent oneshot(Perhaps leading to a sequel?). First time writing proper smut on here. I suck at summaries so sorry. I also tried to keep Zenos in character as much as possible!}When the heat of Ala Mhigo gets too much, its normal to strip down and fuck your arch enemy the Crown Prince of Garlemald right?
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Zenos yae Galvus/ Viera Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Female Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Original Character(s), Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 19





	What Happens in The Throne Room...

Here they were again, crossing blades. The throne room of the Royal Palace was blocked off by a disabled Magitek armor, barring any exit away from the bloodthirsty Garlean Crown Prince in front of her.

"Quit looking for an exit my beast.... We're trapped in here... Together..."

An ice cold chill ran down her spine despite being in a sweltering hot room, indeed, they were trapped together. Looking at the water over near the sides of the throne room that poured forth from open lion mouths, she walked over to the water and bent over. 

Confusion was writ over Zenos' features, was his beast... His quarry ignoring him? Was she bored of him!? "What are you doing warrior?"

"I'm over heating.... If you cannot tell by my cooked crustacean colored skin, compared to this..." She moved the hem of her shirt and smalls to show pale skin, "I am severely sunburnt. I feel extremely ill. And since we are at a godsdamned stale mate, I am going to cool off. Unless you would rather fight a weakened opponent."

He watched her take off her Thavanarian sandals and tights after sitting down, dipping her dainty foot into the water and sighing in relief at the feel of the cool water that was now up to her mid calf. It had to be forbidden hearing that soft sigh as well as seeing that much skin while he was her enemy. The look of absolute bliss on the Vieras face made him feel over heated, what were these strange emotions? Shyness? Obsession? ..... No..... Protectiveness... 

The sounds of parting water drew his attention back to her... Where was she? Her back was facing him and water droplets were cascading and pooling in the small dips and creases. His mouth went dry immediately, was she trying to seduce him? If so, she was doing a damn better job than Yotsuyu.... She wasn't even unclothed and it was making his brain short circuit. Fingers made quick work of his bracers, chestplate and pauldrons. Slipping out of the armor to get fresh air, perhaps the heat of the day was finally getting to him. 

Hearing the clang of armor hitting the ground made her turn around in the water. He was taking off his armor? The shirt he wore clung to every sinew of muscle he had on his chest and biceps, almost transparent with perspiration. Now it was her turn for her mouth to go dry, she whirled around and wet her hands to pat them to the back of her neck. He smirked as he saw her swallow hard and pat her neck with her wet hands. 

Taking off his chausses and letting them clang to the ground beside his armor, he walked over to the spot where his quarry had her back to him. Boots were shed as he sat upon the ground, leaned to the side watching her. "Is the water to your comfort? This is actually the first I have seen my beast so relaxed."

Deciding to not answer him, she sunk below the surface of the water. Drifting down below until she looked up at the surface and saw Zenos peering into the water. 'Good think I learned that technique from the Kojin, I'll stay here until he gets bored.... IF he gets bored.' She touched down on the ground and sat crosslegged under the water, a steady stream of bubbles exiting her nose. He was persistent, she had to give him that. Behaviorisms verging on obsessive, but what male that she was in close contact didnt act that way.... Hell what female she was around didnt act that way as well....

Seeing her sit on the bottom of the pool as well as the steady stream of bubbles trickle up to the surface made a leadened feeling settle in his stomach. Was she trying to end her life by drowning or trying to trick him into the water so she could take him out? He smirked at the idea of the latter, an aquatic battle, fit to be a dance. She wanted to dance? He shall oblige. Standing up, he let out a chuckle, "Oh my dear beast... You can't escape that easily..." He took a jog backwards before sprinting forward jumping into the pool.

Feeling the water shift from being still to suddenly moving, Melody stared up at Zenos swimming towards her, his blonde hair fanned out behind him like molten gold. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her forward towards him, taking pleasure in seeing her eyes widen at the sight of him. Wasting no time, he started to propel them up towards the surface with his long muscular legs. Breaking the surface he pushed his hair out of his eyes and then he with a gentility he never knew he possessed, he moved his beasts hair out of her eyes. Hair the color of the purest silver with tinges of gold spun through out framed her sunburnt face, making the burgandy markings on her face and her forehead gem stand out brilliantly. But nothing, nothing could compare to the twin deep Prussian blue sapphires staring up at him. "My dear warrior, you can't escape me that easily..."

Anger flashed in her eyes, "I have a name Prince. It's Melody... Don't you ever forget it. I'll be the one kicking your ass!"

Her name was Melody.... Like a song that his heart could beat to, he tested her name over his tongue, "Melody.... Melody.... Such a wonderous name...."

What felt like a levinbolt entering her eardrums and finishing its strike at her nethers, warmth spread throughout her body. Her breath hitched momentarily as his warm hands pulled her closer, "What is wrong my dear beloved beast? Has your melody died in your throat before you could sing of its bliss?"

Gooseflesh pimpled across her skin and he was relishing how her body was reacting to him. Taking a deep inhale, besides the scent of blood, sweat and dust lingering in the almost stale stagnant air, the scent of vanilla, amber and black rose oil assaulted his olfactory senses. Letting out a low bestial groan of bliss, he looked down at her and his eyes focused upon her plush deep pink lips. 

Melody's eyes flicked down to his lips, watching his pink tongue swipe across them. Seeing a flash of pearly white teeth with sharp canines, her traitorous mind fantasized his sultry mouth marking her throat and skin. ".... Fuck this..." Moving in fast and capturing his lips with hers while wrapping her legs around his waist, she tangled her fingers in his golden locks.  
Zenos wobbled back against the wall of the pool, her kiss was sweet and fierce, tasting of honey and cinnamon. He broke the kiss to capture his breath, feeling her heart racing through the plushness of her breasts pressed to his chest. "Now now Warrior... Where did this come from?"

"I swear to the Twelve... If you don't stop talking in that sinful sultry voice..."

He leaned in closer, his voice dropping another octave, "Sultry voice? Oh pet... I haven't begun... Everything had tasted so bland.... Even the most lavish feast.... Until your kiss..."

"Then feast upon me, kiss me, make my melody come forth.... Or are you too craven to do that Prince?"

A thick blonde eyebrow arched up at her statement. Him, craven? No, he wasn't a coward. Far from one. Time to prove it to his needy quarry. He slammed his lips to hers in a brutalizing kiss, one of his hands travelling downward to cup her ass bringing her groin to his where he was beginning to harden rapidly. Swiping his tongue over the abused flesh of her lips tasting the tang of her blood that made his own blood sing, her mouth opened and his tongue thrust in beginning a battle of dominance that he was winning. Pulling away, leaving a string of saliva hanging off each of their tongues as they panted for air. Melody wiggled her hips against his causing him to hiss slightly making her smirk. Victory was short lived as his ice blue eyes stared at her through half lidded eyes, he tilted her head to the back and left slightly with a tug of her hair as he dove into her neck. Nipping, biting hard enough to mark. He was going to ensure that the entirety of the Alliance saw that he had claimed their vaunted Warrior of Light, that he took her to new transcendent heights that he sought to break in battle.

As soon as he started nipping and biting her neck, breathy moans escaped her. His hand let go of her hair and went down to the Thavanarian bustiers tie around her neck. Tugging on the cloth tie and feeling her breasts go slack against him, he pulled at the offending clothing and tore the clothing from her upper half flinging it behind him. His precious beast was obviously thinking down the same line of thought as she pushed his hand up to her waist as she wriggled out of her lower clothing and smalls tossing them behind him. The clothing landing with a thump. His own clothing following suit.  
Finally they were skin to skin, and their lips met again like they were parched and the other was cool water. The hand that was on her waist trailed to the front after she wrapped her legs around him again, feeling how slick she was even without the water he broke the kiss after inserting a finger into her core he began to pump them slowly to elicit more cries from her. His wish to hear more of her cries was granted as cries of bliss left her, and this was only from one finger. She was so tight, he had to prepare her for his girth, so he inserted another only to have her shudder. Her walls fluttering against his fingers, he made her climax with his fingers?

"That was quick.... One would think you are ill-experienced with lovers.... Or... Have you secretly been wanting to bed me my pet?"

She cried out as he inserted a third finger and began to spread them in her core, "Oh FUCK! You would.... Ah!!!! You!! OH GODS!!!" He stopped moving his fingers and tilted his head, "Obviously you can't focus when you are being stimulated my pet... So are you ill experienced or is it that you've secretly been wanting to bed me?"

Panting, she looked up at him through her lashes, "B-Both! Please! Continue! I can finally feel when I am with you!!!"

He removed his fingers to her dismay causing her to whine, "Stop whining pet... It is unbecoming of you to whine. But who would have thought that the enemy of Eorzea would have their vaunted warrior begging for more like a common harlot....? But we will both see transcendental bliss this day..."

"Now... How will you show me that you deserve what you crave?"

He watched with a cocked brow as she licked her lips tantalizingly and spoke gently, "I have an idea... Now... I've only done this once... But... I have read tips, listened to others talk about it, and... watched others...."

Interest flitted across his lackadaisical features, "Oh really? You have captured my interest my pet...."

A sultry smile appeared upon her face as she slid down his body trailing kisses and bites alternating until she slipped below the water, a bite and then a tender kiss to each side of his hips then to the inners of his thighs causing him to snarl softly. His cock was standing to attention under the water as it had been for a while, her warm hands grabbed his balls and began to massage them as she began to lap at the sensitive head. The salty taste of his pre made her hips roll into nothing, trying to find some sort of release as her hands were preoccupied. One upon his shaft and one on his balls massaging them.

A loud groan emitted from Zenos' throat that echoed in the throne room as the kitten like licks continued, her hand around his shaft, and her warm tongue travelling down his shaft before her hot mouth enveloped his cock head. Gods be damned, it took everything he had to not wildly rut into her mouth. Grabbing her hair in a firm grip and twisting it, he began pistoning her head towards his pelvis. Normally he wasn't one to curse as it was below him, but a hissed fuck left his mouth as he looked down and watched her bob back and forth on his cock watching it disappear into her gorgeous talented mouth. Pulling her off of him and up out of the water by her hair, his lips crashed down onto hers. 

Tasting his essence in her mouth from his precum drove the need to breed to top priority, never had his loins felt such fire or such urgency. "Hope you are ready my pet... You've proven tenfold why you deserve what you crave... Such a desperate cock hungry minx arent you? You'll be utterly ruined by me... Never will another be able to fill you like I will."

He held Melody up with one arm moving to sit on the edge of the pool and lined up his cock with her core, rubbing it up and down the sensitive slit feeling her hips wriggle and her emit a gasp with wanton need. "You will stay still or you can just watch me get dressed while you suffer. Do you understand me?"

Her lust riddled brain could only acknowledge his words by managing a nod. Dissatisfied with the nod, he let go of his cock letting it spring back towards him hitting her clit making her cry sharply in pleasure. Zenos' hand swung down sharply on her right ass cheek making her hips cant forward, "You will answer with words pet.... So once again, you will cease your wriggling or I will get dressed... Do you understand me?"

Another slap to her ass made her shout out, "Yes!! I understand!!!!"

He sighed, "Must I make the command clearer to you my pet? You say: I understand my lord Zenos."

Leaning her face close to his, her voice down to a husky sultry whisper playing on his drunk on power personality, "I understand my Emperor Zenos...."

Taking the hand that had slapped her ass, he grabbed his cock and slid the tip into her core. "Say it again.... Who am I to you?"

Crying out in relief at being stretched out finally albeit slowly, "My Emperor Zenos!"

Hearing her call him 'Emperor' spurred him forward into lowering her more on his girthy cock and felt the flutters of her core against him, "You will not cum unless I say so.... Understood?" He continued to lower her more until she was fully sheathed, warming his cock with her sinfully hot core. He grabbed her ears with his free hand, pulling her head back baring her throat as he began to nip and mark her jawline, "Who do you belong to?"

"You! I... I am yours!!!"

"Good pet... I'm going to breed you. You are mine. Let us reach transcendence...." He began to move her hips up and down as he gave short shallow thrusts. The symphony of skin slapping skin and cries of pleasure echoed in the throne room for quite sometime. Zenos felt his lower stomach muscles tense up which was indicative of him spilling his seed soon, he noticed everytime he arced up a certain point into her she would tremble and her cries became high pitched.

Leaning forward, Zenos brushed his lips against hers in a tender kiss, ill befitting the man. "Cum for me my pet... Cum for your Emperor...." As he uttered those words he hit the spot that made her tremble while pressing his thumb onto her clit causing her to cry out harshly, the waves of her orgasm washing over her. He grunted feeling her walls massage and flutter against his cock, his own orgasm triggering as he spilled his seed deep into her. His cock throbbing harshly causing his forehead to lean against Melody's chest as his own orgasm subsided. 

His thoughts were racing, who wrecked whom? He wanted to battle her still. He wanted to find that transcendence he felt here on the battlefield with her. It wasn't until a tender touch snapped him out of his thoughts, causing him to look up at the Viera woman who moved a lock of his hair off his sweaty brow with the most tender look in her eyes. He was her enemy...

"Zenos.... Are you okay?"

"I am fine." 

Soft lips pressed against his in a chaste kiss, "Don't lie... We found transcendence on the battlefield and in each other... Thats what you wanted..."

A frown marred his face, "Aye, what now? You hand me over to your Eorzean allies? Gain the title of 'She who took down and tamed the blood thirsty Garlean Prince'?"

"No. I could never and would never do that. I'll kick your ass if you think I would do that. Is that what you want?"

"Such savage language..."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Alright, no cursing. I could never abandon you. I swear it."

Pulling out of her he pulled on his pants as she gathered her almost dry clothing and pulled it on. A pregnant silence was between them until she thrust her top at Zenos, who raised an eyebrow. "Could you please help me?" 

Tying the ties of her bustier behind her snugly, she looked up at him, "You know I meant everything I said right?"

Zenos looked at her as he pulled on his pauldrons and affixed them, "Forgive me if I am wary. But going from having no one care for you to having a person care for you with no hidden motive is a bit overwhelming."

"I understand and get that... I was the same way before the Scions. Never used to make friends much." She took his hand between both of hers and looked up at him, "But I will never abandon you, not if I can help it."

"I will hold you to that promise then..." Tilting his head down he captured her lips in a kiss just as the doors burst open to the throne room for Alphinaud and Lyse to see their friend locked in a kiss with the Garlean Prince. "WHAT THE HELL!? MELODY GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!"

Soon after Lyse finished her statement, the rest of the Alliance came rushing in with the rest of the Scions. Eyes wide as the Warrior of Light and the Garlean Prince broke their kiss. How could this be? Was she a traitor!?

Zenos grabbed Ame No Habakiri poised to strike and Melody put her hand on his arm and shook her head speaking, "No more fighting..."

Lyse was baffled, how was her friend able to stop that brute?! No more fighting!? She voiced her distaste, "No more fighting!? Melody! He conquered Ala Mhigo and Doma!"

Melody gave her a scathing look, "Oh yes... A child conquered two nations Lyse. Get with the damn program. You are twenty five summers, he is twenty six summers! Physically impossible! Think of the common denominator."

"Varis."

"Bingo."

Zenos looked at Melody, "What are you proposing? That I kill my father and let Garlemald burn?" Looking at her small smile he let out a bark of laughter, "I like your thinking. But you would have others vying for the throne."

"Thats why you take it... You could hold them off couldnt you?"

Hien looked at Raubahn while looking on to the conversation, "Why do I get the feeling we are missing a piece of this puzzle?"

A bloodthirsty look appeared over Zenos' features, "Oh you know I could and would... Say the word my pet and I would make this world burn for you."


End file.
